Opioid analgesics are sometimes the subject of abuse. Typically, a particular dose of an opioid analgesic is more potent when administered parenterally as compared to the same dose administered orally. Therefore, one popular mode of abuse of oral opioid formulations involves the extraction of the opioid from the dosage form, and the subsequent injection of the opioid (using any “suitable” vehicle for injection) in order to achieve a “high.”
In the prior art, there have previously been attempts to control the abuse potential associated with opioid analgesics. For example, the combination of immediate release pentazocine and naloxone has been utilized in tablets available in the United States, commercially available as Talwin®Nx from Sanofi-Winthrop. Talwin®Nx is indicated for the relief of moderate to severe pain. Talwin®Nx contains immediate release pentazocine hydrochloride equivalent to 50 mg base and naloxone hydrochloride equivalent to 0.5 mg base. The amount of naloxone present in this combination has low activity when taken orally, and minimally interferes with the pharmacologic action of pentazocine. However, this amount of naloxone given parenterally has profound antagonistic action to narcotic analgesics. Thus, the inclusion of naloxone is intended to curb a form of misuse of oral pentazocine which occurs when the dosage form is solubilized and injected. Therefore, this dosage has lower potential for parenteral misuse than previous oral pentazocine formulations.
A fixed combination therapy comprising tilidine (50 mg) and naloxone (4 mg) has been available in Germany for the management of severe pain since 1978 (Valoron®N, Goedecke). The rationale for the combination of these drugs is effective pain relief and the prevention of tilidine addiction through naloxone-induced antagonisms at the morphine receptor. A fixed combination of buprenorphine and naloxone was introduced in 1991 in New Zealand (Temgesic®Nx, Reckitt & Colman) for the treatment of pain.
Purdue Pharma L.P currently markets sustained-release oxycodone in dosage forms containing 10, 20, 40, and 80 mg oxycodone hydrochloride under the tradename OxyContin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,266,331; 5,508,042; 5,549,912 and 5,656,295 disclose sustained release oxycodone formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,372 and 4,785,000 to Kreek describe methods of treating patients suffering from chronic pain or chronic cough without provoking intestinal dysmotility by administering 1 to 2 dosage units comprising from about 1.5 to about 100 mg of opioid analgesic or antitussive and from about 1 to about 18 mg of an opioid antagonist having little to no systemic antagonist activity when administered orally, from 1 to 5 times daily.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,863 to Palermo et al. describes compositions and methods of preventing abuse of opioid dosage forms.
WO 99/32119 to Kaiko et al. describes compositions and methods of preventing abuse of opioid dosage forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,943 to Crain et al. describes methods of enhancing the analgesic potency of bimodally acting opioid agonists by administering the agonist with an opioid antagonist.
Additionally, Shaw et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,766, relates to drugs which are suitable for therapy in the treatment of narcotic drug addiction by oral use, e.g., methadone, formulated to prevent injection abuse through concentration of the active component in aqueous solution by incorporating in a solid dosage or tablet form of such drug an ingestible solid having thickening properties which cause rapid increase in viscosity upon concentration of an aqueous solution thereof.
However, there still exists a need for a safe and effective treatment of pain with opioid analgesic dosage forms which are less subject to abuse than current therapies.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.